Guard or Prisoner
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Another Death Note oneshot, only this one deals with Light and L......if you are not 16, then step away from the computer now! Or if you're not mature enough to handle supreme yaoi stories, then back away. Or don't listen and read it anyways, I do! Rated


**Yay, another Death Note story! Like my last one, this is a yaoi fic meant only for those above the age of 16, maybe even 17 in this case... If you like Light and L relationships, late nights, handcuffs, and, of course, sweets, then you'll love this fic! This one-shot's dedicated to my good "friend" AoiffeNymph, for she was the inspiration (yet again) behind this...shocker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, then Light and L never would've died, they would be happily together ( and you know what I mean by together ;), and those handcuffs would be being used for slightly "different" things...speaking of which... :)**

**--**

He didn't realize what had happened until it was too late. He, the famous world detective, well-renown genius and master of deduction, never knew what the feelings welling up inside him were until he was well past the point-of-no-return. L Lawliet, more commonly known as Ryuuzaki, was in love with the boy chained to his wrist, Yagami Light, the teenager suspected of being the mass murderer calling himself Kira.

"There was less than a two percent chance of something like this occuring," L murmured under his breath, his thin body slouched in his chair, pupiless eyes staring at the glowing monitor of the laptop sitting in front of him. "How could someone of my caliber, of my intelligence, do something so foolhardy? How could I be attracted to someone like him," he stared-using his peripheral vision-at the chesnut haired boy sitting less than three feet from him. L's dark grayish-black eyes narrowed as he leaned farther over the keyboard, lightly nibbling on his thumbnail and turning his head ever so slightly, peering at Light with a questioning curiosity.

Light was currently hunched over in his chair, a determined air hovering around him as he peered at the various documents on his computer, dark eyes narrowed and lips set into a firm line.

"Light-kun?" Blinking, L realized that the words had left his mouth, and that Light was now staring his way.

"Yeah Ryuuzaki?"

L quickly eliminated any sign of emotion that might've registered in his eyes, his face a stoic mask that betrayed nothing to the younger boy.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, please return to what you were doing." L turned back to the keyboard, but he saw the curious expression that flitted across Light's face, the teen's brown eyes immediately narrowing with suspicion.

"Whatever you say..." Light focused his attention back onto the laptop. L felt a smile flicker across his lips at the determination that hardened the other boy's face, a face that only gained the smoothness and utter peacefulness most people's had when Light was sleeping. In fact, one could say that Light's face took on the persona of a child when he was asleep, it was that calm and serene. There was often a time that L had watched the younger boy sleep, if only to see the normally uptight and focused teen's face take on that passive look, a look that L found positively adorable. Of course, it didn't help that he still suspected Light of being Kira, although he had pretty much determined that while it was true that Light was, in fact, Kira at one time, the possibility of him being the Kira now was less than three percent. And, to add to the

"Anyone want a snack?!" L inwardly winced as Matsuda's cheery-overly so-voice appeared behind him. While an hard worker and good detective, Matsuda was a bit too childish and chipper for L's taste, a far cry from the stubborn and intelligent boy sitting beside him. "Hey, Ryuuzaki, Light-kun, do you want anything?"

Light's lips tightened even further, his brows furrowing as he whirled the chair around to face the rest of the investigation team. L nearly smiled at the expression; it was really quite becoming on him. Usually it was he himself that caused that annoyed look to appear on Light's face, a fact the detective was quite proud of.

"Matsuda, we need to be working on the Kira investigation, not spending all of our time goofing off," Light chided, his fingers tapping impatiently against the armrest of his black leather chair. Matsuda's face dissolved into a look of childish sorrow, which, of course, only added to Light's irritation.

"But Light-kun, everyone needs a break, even you and Ryuuzaki! Come on, grab a snack," he gestured to the open boxes laying on one of the scattered tables strewn throughout the room. "If you don't keep up your strength, then how are we ever going to catch Kira?"

"Well..." his face still held a look of hesitation, but the obvious gleam on curiosity was alive in his eyes once again. L watched from the corner of his eye as Light started to climb up out of his chair, only to stop a second later, his brown eyes widening thoughtfully. "I suppose I do need to keep up my strength, but..."

"Go ahead Light-kun." Suprise registered on Light's face, but L kept his schooled expression of nonchalancy in place, even though the temptation to chuckle was exceeding fifty percent. "Matsuda makes a point. We all do need to take a break, especially you and myself." L stepped out of his usual crouch, his body forming, instead, the usual slouched position he used whenever standing or walking. "And, I myself am rather hungry." Not even waiting for a response, L walked over to the table, the jingle of the chain connecting the two together tinkling behind him as Light was dragged over to stand beside the ebon-haired boy. Sparing him a quick scowl, Light peered into the various boxes strewn across the wood surface, his eyes lighting up as soon as he spotted the box of pepperoni pizza laying by the table edge.

"Pizza? I haven't had pizza in ages!" Though his voice was carefully designed so as not to reveal his excitement, L was the only one who saw the delight gleaming in Light's eyes, the happy smile threatening to unfurl on his lips. "And look Ryuuzaki, they even got something for you," Light opened one of the other boxes, revealing a massive cake iced in white frosting, the edges decorated with a braid of whipped cream and red decorative icing.

"Cake?"

"Yep! I didn't know what sweets you had left, so I thought I'd be nice and get you a cake," Matsuda grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I got you some whipped cream and chocolate sauce too, in case you want it." L spared him a quick glance, and, giving the man a short nod, grabbed the cake and took it back to his seat. Light, who had just managed to grab a piece of pizza, let out a yelp as he was dragged back over to the control panels and computers.

"Hey! Ryuuzaki, watch it!" Light set down his pizza, wrapped carefully in a paper napkin, and rubbed his wrist that connected him to L. The handcuff had sliced into his skin when he'd been pulled back, and already Light could see that a dark bruise was taking shape under the flesh. L, a faint look of worry appearing on his face, gently grabbed Light's wrist and examined the bruise, his brows furrowing and eyes widening.

"I apologize, Light-kun, I did not mean to pull you so hard." Long bony fingers swept across the injured skin, gently pressing and prodding the wrist. Light shivered as L's hand, cold and utterly wonderful feeling against his own warm skin, lightly encircled his wrist, massaging the bruised limb with a masseuse's care.

"That's ok Ryu...Ryuuzaki..." Light stammered, pulling his arm away from the detective. L inwardly smirked at the wild look that had entered the younger boy's golden-brown eyes, but he didn't show it and calmly climbed into his chair, crouching in his usual position. Light glanced at him, his expression shifting between suprise and irritation, and took his own seat, a hand snatching the piece of pizza laying on the counter. Silence settled upon them like a dark cloud, and both seemed to drown out the chatter coming from their fellow co-workers. Light quietly munched on his pizza, while L digged into his cake, not even taking the time to slice a piece for himself. Absently, Light rubbed his injured wrist every once in a while, a fact which did not escape L's attention.

"Light-kun?"

Light glanced over at L, his eyebrow raising at the look on the dark-eyed man's face; it was an odd blend of worry, curiosity, and something that Light just couldn't place.

"I really am sorry about your wrist. I had no attention of injuring you," L murmured, dark eyes focused on the purple bruise forming a perfect ring around Light's wrist. Light blushed, a pale pink dusting across his cheeks, and L had to supress a moan at the sight. Light really could be too damn adorable at times!

"It's ok Ryuuzaki, no big deal. I'll just put some ice on it later," Light smiled, a tentative expression that brought a sparkle to his eyes. L nodded, though his uncertainy rang clear as day. Turning back to their computers, both boys worked in silence for about an hour, Light only moving to grab another piece of pizza. It was late when they finally stopped for another break, though the rest of the team was still, suprisingly, working on the case. "Damn, I'm beat," Light yawned, running a hand through his auburn locks and destroying the immaculate hairdo. L watched Light's every movement out of the corner of his eye, a smile on his face as the younger boy collapsed down onto the floor beside the table holding the remaining food. L grabbed a sucker from the bowl of candy set aside for him and unwrapped it, sticking the red confection into his mouth with a contented sigh.

"You are tired?"

Light barely nodded his head, but L caught the gesture.

"Yeah. Unlike you, Ryuuzaki, most of us aren't used to working till midnight every single night for weeks straight," Light groaned, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Not only does my wrist hurt, but my neck's aching too. Must've been from leaning over a computer all day..." he sighed, gritting his teeth at the jolt of pain that raced down his back. "Ouch!"

"Light-kun, are you alright?" L's eyes were open wide, and he was studying Light with the intensity of a scientist studying a lab experiment.

"No! My neck hurts!" Light let his head fall into his hands, his elbows resting on the table. "Geez, this really--Ryuuzaki, what the hell are you doing?!" He nearly jumped out of his skin as cold hands swept across his neck, spidery fingers prodding every bare bit of skin. Light started to turn his head, but L fisted a hand in his hair and kept his face forward, the detective's other hand continuously massaging his neck. "Ryuu...zaki..." he did everything he could to keep his head upright, but L's hands felt so damn good...

"Uhhh, Light-kun? Ryuuzaki?" Both glanced up, suprise registering on their faces as they realized that everyone was staring at them. Furthermore, everyone except them had their coats on, and the computers-all save Light's and L's-were turned off. Matsuda, wearing a sheepish grin, gestured to the clock everyone had begged and pleaded for L to install, which he eventually had. "It's past midnight, so we didn't think you'd mind if we left now," he said. L hid the glare that was threatening to appear, instead taking his hand off Light's neck and waving towards the door.

"Fine. Leave."

"O...ok..." Matsuda practically ran out of the room, and he was quickly followed by everyone else. Yagami Soichiro watched them leave, his gaze leaving the empty doorway and falling on the two kneeling by the table.

"Light." Light's dad smiled as the weary teen glanced up at him. "Try to get some rest, ok? I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Dad..." a yawn escaped Light's lips, but he waved as his dad exited the room, ignorant of the irritated scowl on L's face. "Mmmm..." Light's head started to droop, but L's fist in his hair kept his face upright. "Ow!"

L smirked, his hands raising back up to the aurburn-haired boy's neck, and he gently started to massage the tired muscles, drawing out another long moan from Light's lips. "How does that feel, Light-kun," L whispered, his fingertips pressing into two of the pressure points on the side of Light's neck.

"Ryuuzaki..." the hands fell away from Light's neck, and he slowly turned his face around, eyes swirling with a blur of emotions L had never seen the younger man exhibit. Much to his suprise, a hint of lust darkened the honey orbs, giving them a goldish tone that reminded L of butterscotch candy. "Wha...why...I do..."

"Is the famous Yagami Light at a lost for words," L chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his partner's face. Light glared at him for a split second, but the expression quickly melted away into a look of sheer bliss as L brought his hand up, fingers lightly brushing over the smooth skin of Light's throat. "That's a pleasant suprise."

"Ryuuzaki, what're you doing," Light's breath hitched as L's fingers pressed and scraped over his skin, a long and breathy sigh escaping his lips as smooth fingertips dug into the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Light-kun? I'm helping you rid yourself of that neck pain," L replied, his voice radiating a peaceful air that Light immediately saw through. Inside his dark eyes lingered the same light that was in Light's, but stronger...more defined. More powerful.

"Ryuuzaki, why're you doing this," Light frowned, tugging away from the detective's grip. L didn't make a move to return his hands to their place on Light's neck, but instead stared at the boy with his powerful eyes. Light felt a strange heat pooling in his stomach as L leaned closer, the pale skin of the detective practically glowing in the dim light given off by the computers. "Ryuuzaki..."

"Yes, Light-kun?" L leaned even closer, his lips less than a few inches from Light's. From this close, L could see the warmth and emotion radiating from the brown-gold pools that were Light's eyes. "Light-kun, would you like to know a secret," L murmured, his warm breath lightly blowing in Light's face and making a few strands of brown hair fall in the boy's flushed face. They glowed a deep brownish gold in the light, the strands looking more like spun silk than hair.

"A secret...what secret," he barely managed to get the words past his lips, they were trembling so bad. Light struggled to gain his composure, but he nearly lost it when L brought a hand up to cup his chin, bony fingers gripping his face with a strength Light didn't know L had.

"Lean closer and I'll tell you..."

Light did as the boy asked, his cheeks the shade of the sucker L had previously had in his mouth. L couldn't resist letting a small grin unfold on his lips, and he smirked inwardly as Light's face inched closer to his, so close that L could

"Ryuuzaki, what're you--mmphh!" L jammed his mouth down on Light's, his tongue eagerly sneaking out and licking the crevice between the brunette's lips. Light's eyes flew wide open, his hands grabbing the front of L's shirt and desperately pushing against the frail form of the detective. L, his tongue slipping between Light's lips, wrapped his hands around Light's wrists and jerked them down, pinning the limbs on his legs and holding them immobile. A wince of pain swam across Light's features as L pushed down on his wrists, the bruise on his left one darkening to a deep shade of purplish-black. "Ryuuzaki...L, stop!"

"Stop..." L pulled away, his eyes frantically searching the face of the boy he'd been longing to kiss for so long; it was filled with shock, fear, but something else. Something else that L realized was a mixture of lust and masochistic yearning. "Did you not enjoy yourself, Light-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki, you bastard! What're you thinking, ki...kissing me like that," Light panted, his hair now sticking to his face, courtesy of the sweat forming on his brow. "Why?! I thought, I mean...what were you thinking?!"

"Light-kun, I am obviously attracted to you, if that wasn't made clear. I have been longing to kiss you for a good while now, and, to be quite honest,I want to do it again." L peered at the boy in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he stared into the face he'd become so familiar with over the past few months. There was no mistaking it; besides fear, there was lust shining in Light's eyes, and that brought a cheeky smile to L's face.

Light started to sputter, his sprawled hands trembling against L's thighs. "Bu...L, you? I, I...L, how could you possibly be...I mean, I was always attract," he quickly cut off, but the damage was done. L's smile grew larger, a mischevious gleam entering his pit-like eyes.

"Always what, Light-kun?"

Light glared at him.

"Always what, Light-kun? Is it possible that you are attracted to me? I admit, the possibilities are less than twenty five percent, but,"

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"I hate you."

"I know, Light-kun, I know you do. I also know, thanks to your charming mouth, that you're attracted to me."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

Light groaned as L smashed his lips down on his, tongue flicking out and running across his lower lip. Keeping his hand around Light's unwounded wrist, L brought his free hand up and curled it in the boy's now unruly brown hair, his tongue dancing inside Light's mouth and licking his partner's inner cheek. A long moan rang in Light's throat, and he fisted his released hand in L's wrinkled white shirt, the bruised wrist shooting a faint twinge of pain up his arm. As if sensing his pain, L let his lips fall away from Light's, instead grabbing the bruised arm and raising it to his lips. Light shivered as L gently kissed the wounded flesh, tongue sliding across the skin and spreading cool saliva alongst his arm.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light sighed, his head falling back and eyes closing as a fresh surge of pleasure raced throughout his body.

"Light-kun, what do you say we take this somewhere more...private?" L gestured with his head, and Light followed the older boy's train-of-sight. The cameras, which both boys seemed to have momentarily forgotten, were recording their whole "session".

"Oh my god, those things've been recording this whole damn time?!" Light's outrage brought another round of chuckles onto L, though he managed to keep his face passive.

"Why yes, Light-kun, wasn't that obvious?"

"Dammit Ryuuzaki, I wasn't exactly paying attention!" Light glared at the scrawny detective, his one free hand pulling L closer by the shirt. "I oughtta..."

L planted a quick kiss on Light's cheek, his lips twitching and forming a seductive smirk. "Come on, Light-kun." His hand tightening around Light's wrist, L climbed to his feet and took off towards the door, dragging the furious-and still bitching-boy behind him. Light nearly had to run to keep up with him, his other wrist now throbbing in pain, but he kept up and followed L as he ran to the stairs leading to the upper levels. "Hurry up Light-kun," L called behind him, pulling him through the door and up the stairs. Light's muscles screamed in protest, but he continued to follow the older boy, his breathing growing more shallow and pained by the second.

"Ryuuzaki, please, let me rest a second," he called, his hurt wrists shooting more and more pain up his arms and down his spine. L glanced back at him, and he quickly halted on the landing before another flight of stairs. "Thanks..." Light leaned against the railing, the movement only fueling to the spreading pain in his back.

"Light-kun, are you alright?"

Light started to speak, but a gasp choked off his words. L, his expression shifting to one of guilt, grabbed Light under the arms and hauled him down onto the steps, keeping him there with one hand. "Light-kun?"

"Yeah Ryuuzaki?"

L kneeled down beside him, his fingers splaying out across Light's shoulder, and inspected the boy with scrutinizing eyes. "Are your wrists hurting you that bad," he asked, letting his head fall down to lay on the boy's shoulder. Light shivered as L brushed his lips against his neck, tongue gently brushing the smooth skin, and he started to shake his head. "Don't lie to me Light-kun. Are your wrists hurting you that bad?"

"Ryuuzaki, it's not that big of a deal," he groaned. 'It's just wearing these handcuffs day in and day out, they really start to hurt your arms." L glared at him, his dark eyes flashing as he stared at the identical bruises on each of Light's wrists.

"Your legs hurt too." It was a statement, not a question, and Light didn't even bother trying to argue with the older boy. L nodded, his eyes narrowing and lips curling into a faint smile. "Well then, I'll have to do something about that."

"Huh, Ryuuzaki, what're you talki...RYUUZAKI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Light cried out, releasing a long yell as L lept to his feet, his arms snaking under Light's legs and arms and hauling him into a cradled position against the detective's chest. "Ryuuzaki, put me down!"

"But Light-kun, you're hurting too much to walk," L smiled. His arms tightened around Light's trembling form, a ferocious grin appearing on his face, and he started to climb the stairs, being careful not to jar the boy in his arms. "And it's my fault, so this is the least I can do." L climbed farther up the stairs, his smile widening as a door adorned with a single english styled **L**came into view. Not even waiting for the chance to use the doorknob, L kicked open the door with his bare foot, the thick wood slamming open and hitting the wall inside with a dull thump.

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, if were married, then I would be carrying you over the threshhold. But since we're not, then I suppose I'm carrying you into my bedroom. You've never seen it, considering the fact that we always slept in your bedroom. Light-kun, do you have any idea how hard that was for me? If I had known that you felt the way you did, then we would have been doing this much sooner," L carried Light over to the bed standing in the corner, the black walls and black screened lamps giving the room a midnight glow.

"...doing...this? L, you don't mean..." Light cut off at the simple look on L's face, a fear lighting up his brown eyes. "No way!"

"Why not Light-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki, I...I can't!"

L stared at the boy, who he still held cradled in his arms, and a sudden dawning lit his face. "Ahh, I see. You are a virgin."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Light blushed, his hands laying against L's shirt covered chest. The blush reappeared in his cheeks, a furiously bright red, and he started to squirm in the boy's arms. "Isn't it?"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Light-kun..." L's gentle whisper hit his ears like a soft caress, pouring over him like melted chocolate and warming his skin, heating his blood with a strange fire that Light couldn't explain. "I promise to be gentle." The blush spread down to Light's neck, his wide eyes like that of a frightened doe. "Alright?"

"Bu...but...Ryuu..."

L pressed a finger to Light's lips, a solemn gaze on his pale face.

"Light-kun, I swear that I will make this as painless as possible."

The silence that passed over them wasn't the harsh, burning thing from earlier, but was calm, cool, and utterly soothing. Light and L stared at each other, black eyes peering into brown, L's unruly hair tumbling over his face as he held Light in his arms.

"Fine." The bold declaration wasn't what L had been expecting. The fire burning in Light seemed to radiate fiercely in his eyes, shooting throughout his whole body and alighting his skin with a golden glow, giving him the appearance of the god he had once so pledged to be. "L, put me down," he snapped, a beautiful smirk unfurling on his lips. The detective did as he asked, gently setting the teen on the bed, and L smiled at the wolf-like ferocity of the boy. Light grabbed L by the neck of his shirt and jerked him down, the older boy's eyes flying wide as his lips crashed down onto Light's. Dark strands of hair mixed with silken chesnut locks, and both released long moans as they fell back on the bed, Light's hands roaming over L's back and tearing through the thin shirt. "Ryuuzaki..." he hissed, nails ripping through the material and scratching L's bare back.

"Light-kun..." L pressed his lips to the hollow of Light's throat, his own hands roaming down the teen's sides, pressing and prodding and drawing breathy moans from the squirming boy underneath him. "You're wearing too much clothing." Sitting up, his legs straddling the younger boy's hips, L grabbed the front of Light's simple long sleeved t-shirt, jerking the material up so fast that it was over Light's head in an instant, all save for the left sleeve. That dangled on the end of Light's wrist, but a simple jerk of L's wrist ripped the material away. "That's better," he tossed the shirt aside. L felt a surge of heat rush through him as he stared at the marble perfection that was Light's chest, the adonis muscles running under the skin, and the pink-tinted flesh that was their shield. He ran his fingers over the muscles of Light's abdoman, pressing each pressure point and drawing delicious mewls of delight from the auburn-haired teenager. Their eyes locking for a split second, L nearly yelled for joy when he saw the golden sparks twinkling in Light's eyes, the lust shadowing the beautiful brown orbs.

"Ryuuzaki..." he hissed as the detective kissed and nibbled his way down his chest, teeth leaving red marks all over his flawless skin. He grabbed a handful of L's black hair, pulling the silky locks as the boy started to fumble with the buttons of his pants. "Please, I need...I mean, I wa," Light sighed at the sensation of denim rushing over his skin, L's fingers working nimbly and swiftly tugging off his pants, the jeans falling to the floor beside the discarded shirt. "Ryuuzaki!"

"What is it Light-kun," L's voice was muffled; he was gently caressing Light's thigh, his lips kissing a tender path down to the boy's knee.

"I want to touch you," Light moaned, his hand still entangled in L's long hair. L smiled, his eyes narrowing as he stared up at the panting teenager, his hands still running up and down Light's legs. When his fingers barely swept under the hem of Light's boxers, the teen bucked and scrambled away, his back slamming into the headboard as he sat up on the bed. "Ryuu...Ryuuzaki," the way he breathed L's name sent shivers up the detective's spine. Leaning back on his hands, the bruises wrapped like braids around his wrist clearly evident against his pale skin, Light peered at L through heavy lidded eyes, his mouth plump and firm from L's kisses. "I want to touch you," he growled, a preditorial gleam in his brown eyes. L crawled forward, his lips nearly touching the boy's chest, and grabbed Light by the shoulders, his fingers digging into the pale flesh and making Light cry out in pain.

"Go ahead Light-kun..." he murmured. Light grinned, a fiery smile that sent goosebumps in a wave over L's skin. The dark haired boy shivered as Light grabbed the front of his shirt and gave a fierce tug; the material tore and fell to shreds within an instant, the remains falling to the floor beside Light's pants and shirt. "...Light-kun..." L wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close and thrusting his nails down Light's back. He released a breathy moan as Light laid his mouth on his throat, licking a path from his ear down to his chest. Light trailed his fingertips down to L's chest, the silky skin brushing against L's nipples and making him cry out. "Light-kun!"

"My turn to be in control Ryuuzaki..." Light smirked up at the detective, and he, his dark eyes fully shrouded by lust, took a nipple into his mouth. L cried out at the sensation, his dark eyes squeezing shut as Light's hand grabbed the other peaked bud and started rubbing. A tingling sensation spread from point to point, and L started moaning as Light's sucks grew more intense, faster. His arms, coated in a layer of sweat, slid from around Light's back and fell to the matress, and then he himself fell back on the bed. Light took the opportunity and climbed on top of him, his legs sprawled out on either side of the older boy's. He raised up and stared down at L, his smirk so arrogant, so self-assured. It was breathtaking.

"Light-kun...you are insatiable," L sighed, pupiless eyes gazing up at the boy, who, in his opinion, was the god of pleasure, created in order to drive anyone mad who even looked at him. "But I want to pleasure you some more." Pushing up on his hands, L kissed Light solidly on the lips, his teeth biting the boy's lip and thin line of blood, blood that he promptly licked away. Light made no move to resist as L pushed him back, his thin and gaunt hand sprawled over the boy's pink flushed chest. Collapsing onto the mound of pillows that L had arranged at the head of the bed, Light threw his arms behind his head in totaly surrender, a devilish look on his handsome face. L grinned at the sight, sweeping his hands over the marble chest in front of him with deliberate slowness. "You are mine, Light-kun, and I'm going to make you scream." With a smirk at the boy sprawled out across his bed, L climbed off the matress and walked over to a tiny refridgerator set up in the corner (which Light had failed to notice), painted black like the rest of the room, and pulled it open. Light watched curiously as the pale spidery boy rummaged through it, his arms crossed behind his head as far as the chain connecting him to L would allow.

"L, what're you," Light drifted off, his eyes widening as L withrew a container from the fridge; it was a bottle of Hershey's chocolate. "You can't be serious," he shrank back, once again spooned against the headboard. L lightly shook the two containers, his expression like that of a child who'd just discovered a new toy.

"I'm very serious, Light-kun. We're going to have some fun." L set the container down on the table beside the bed, his hand delving into the pocket of his jeans and withdrawing something tiny and silver. A key. A smirk on his face, L unlocked the handcuff around his wrist, the chain falling uselessly to the bed beside him. Light started to raise up, but L pushed him back down and climbed on top of the teenager, his legs holding Light's firmly against the bed.

"Ryuuzaki, what're you doing?"

"Watch and see Light-kun," L chuckled under his breath, dark eyes sweeping the half naked form of the boy he was straddling. He laughed harder at the obvious bulge that was starting to appear in the front of Light's silky black boxers, but L merely leaned down and laid a kiss on his cheek, eyes flashing wickedly.

SNAP

"Hey!" Light roared in anger as he pulled at the silvery chain that was now wrapped around the headboard, the two handcuffs solidly placed on each of his wrist and keeping him tethered to the wood, much like a dog. "Ryuuzaki, let me go right now!"

"No, I don't think I will..." L tilted his head in a fashion that Light had to admit was rather befetching on the detective. His expression was playful, and it was with a playfulness that L started kissing his way down Light's chest, starting at his throat and ending at the teen's navel, right above the waistband of his boxers.

"Ryyyuuuuuzzzzaaaaakkkiiiiii..." Light whined, tugging at the cuffs secured around his wrist, a pained cry quickly replacing the pathetic mewl. "Aghh..." he hissed, relaxing against the pillows, the cuffs going slack around his wrists.

"Painful, Light-kun?" A glare was the only response L recieved, but he easily realized that the emotion racing in Light's eyes was a masochistic pleasure. "It would seem that you're enjoying this," L chewed on the edge of his thumb, his eyes wide and innocent. "In that case..." L grabbed one of the cuffs around Light's wrist, pushing it tighter so that the metal dug into the boy's skin, and he quickly did the same with the other one. "Do you like that?"

"Fuck you Ryuuzaki!"

"Ahahah Light-kun, such foul language will not be allowed." L grabbed the squeeze bottle of chocolate, popping open the top and holding the open end suspended over Light's chest. "You see, you are my prisoner, and I am your guard. And as your guard, I believe that you're in need for some punishment," he gave the bottle a gentle squeeze, and Light let out a yelp as the cold chocolate spilled over his chest in a long stream, the dark liquid oozing over his muscles and nipples. "Mmm, I must say Light-kun, you look positively delicious. In fact, you look good enough to eat..." L dropped the bottle on the bed and let his head fall, strands of black hair falling in his face, and Light felt his lips trembling as L's tongue snaked out and licked away some of the chocolate. "You are good enough to eat."

"Ahhhh...oh god, Ryuuzaki, please," Light whimpered. L's tongue traveled all over his chest, licking away most of the chocolate, all save for some remaining on the top of his torso. "Please..."

"Please what, Light-kun? Please this," L roughly grabbed one of Light's chocolate drenched nipples, a loud gasp escpaing the teen's lips as L started to suck on the bud. His teeth gnawed at the bud, peaking it to the point where Light cried out, the delicious pain radiating all over his chest.

"Ahh, dammit all Ryuuzaki! Please quit this torture!" L shook his head, switching over to the other nipple and giving it a languous suck. One hand reached up and entangled itself in Light's long locks, the other reaching down and gently cupping the bulge situated between the brunette's legs. "GOD DAMMIT RYUUZAKI," he yowled, his upper body thrashing and bucking. It was all L could do to keep himself atop the teen. He sucked harder, tugging and curling his fingers in Light's hair to the point where several of the reddish-brown strands tore out into L's palm.

"What's the matter Light-kun, can't you take it?" L gave Light's chest another gentle lick, the chocolate completely removed from the teen's smooth skin. His eyes slightly blurry, Light stared up at L and smiled, but a wave of shakes were radiating throughout his body, keeping his arms slack and his eyes shadow-ridden. "My poor Light-kun, you're so powerless right now," L crooned, and the fire returned instantly to Light's gold hinted eyes.

"I am not powerless!"

Perfect. L's plan worked. Now Light would give it his all, and L could watch as the younger boy succumbed to him, pleaded for him to continue his minstrations.

"Oh really?" L slipped his hands downward, fingers catching in the waistband of the boy's boxers. "And what if I were to do this," he started to tug the silky material down, "then what can you do?"

"Ryuuzaki, please," the pleading look on Light's face nearly brought him to tears, but L shook his head, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Sorry Light-kun. Your punishment isn't over yet." L drew the boxers farther down Light's slim hips, the material sliding over his skin with ease. The detective's eyes widened as a thatch of brown hair was revealed at the junction of Light's legs, followed by the teenager's long, pulsing, and hardened shaft. "Well well, you're so hard for me Light-kun..." he slid down so that he was kneeling in between Light's legs, spreading the well muscled thighs apart so that Light's shaft was standing prominently. L glanced up, his shadowed eyes narrowing cheekily at the pants coming from Light's lips. Still collapsed against the soft pillows, Light was holding the thin wooden bars of the headboard, his wrists bleached a pale white, all save for the braid-like bruises. "Light-kun, you should relax." His shaggy hair still laying in his face, sticking to his cheeks and forehead in a look that was totally sexy, L brought his lips to the tip of Light's shaft, and instantly the teen let out a long howl.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. RYUUZAKI, YOU BASTARD! AGGHHH!!"

L took the entire head into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin and bringing on another round of whimpering cries from Light. Moving up and down in a steady pattern, L reached his hand up and grabbed one of Light's nipples, tugging and jerking the bud in time with his sucks.

"RYUUZAKI!"

"Light-kun..." L's voice, though muffled, still rang with a calm and soothing note. His eyes rolling back in his head, Light was holding the bars of the headboard and nearly snapping the fragile wood, his grip was insanely strong.

"Ryuuzaki, don't stop," Light moaned, his teeth gritting as L picked up the pace, mouth moving up and down over his shaft and racing goosebumps up his spine. His legs curled as a burning wave of pleasure coursed through him, but it immediately diminished as L pulled away, a curious smile on his face.

"Ryuuzaki? Why'd you stop?" Light frowned at the detective, his body shivering from loss of heat as L climbed off him and sat on the edge of the bed, the pale hand of the boy laying on Light's thigh. "Mmm...that felt so damn good," he sighed, glancing at the dark haired boy. L was staring at him, but Light didn't understand what was happening until the handcuff around his left wrist was detached, and L was unwinding the chain from around the headboard. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Get on your stomach Light-kun." The simple statement, which would sound like a formal demand to anyone else, was laced with a seductive undertone that made Light's eyes grow wide. The orbs still kept their honey brown color, but a fearful shadow was darkening the color to a shade of dark brown, a change didn't go unnoticed by L. "Light-kun, I promised to make this as painless as possible, and I intent to uphold that promise," L whispered, brushing a gentle hand down Light's arm. The brunette shuddered at the feeling of flesh against flesh, Light's lips tightening into a frown as L crawled closer to him, the dark haired boy's eyes peering into his. "I made a promise to you, Light-kun. I'm not going to hurt you any more than necessary."

"Uhhh...Ryuuzaki, I don't..." Light's usually calm and collected attitude was totally frazzled, his demeanor replaced with a stammering teenage boy who was a complete virgin through and through. "How do I know that this isn't some trap? How do I know that you aren't trying to trick me," he cried. L stared at him with that quiet pondering look settling on his face, and, finally, the detective smiled.

"Because I'm not Light-kun. Now, lay on your stomach." L rested his hands on Light's hips, fingers kneading the brunette's supple flesh. Light stared at the boy sitting in front of him, his eyes rapidly scanning the detective's passive features, and he finally glanced down at the two snowy white hands laying on his hips. "Light-kun, please lay on your stomach," L whispered pleadingly.

The darkness of the room seemed to settle upon their shoulders, but Light didn't notice any of that. All he could do was stare into the bottomless pits that were L's eyes, his hands reaching out to cup the detective's face. "...ok." L grinned, his pale skin taking on a glow as he tightened his grip on the brunette's hips. Light relaxed and let his hands fall to the bed, his whole body going slack. L's arms wrapped around the auburn-haired boy's waist, keeping him from falling back onto the bed. Not given a second to think, Light found himself laying flat on his stomach, his hands gripping the black sheets with a tearing force. "Ryuuzaki, I"

"Get on your knees, and it won't hurt so bad," L advised, and Light quickly kneeled on the bed. He bit his lip as L ran a hand, still sticky from the chocolate, down his back, fingers lightly caressing the area along his spine.

"Ryuuzaki, you do know what to do, right?" Light's worry was cleverly masked, but L, in typical fashion, seemed to sense his worry.

"I know what to do, but I've never done it before. Light-kun, spread your legs a little bit wider. The less I hurt you, the better. I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us," L, in one fluid motion, threw off his pants and boxers and tossed them to the floor, his erection immediately rising and pressing against Light's backside.

"Ryuuzaki..." the brunette reached a hand back, his fingers brushing the top of L's member and making the boy moan. "I want to,"

"No. I'm going to fuck you, Light-kun, and you're going to kneel there and take it all." L placed a gentle kiss on the center of Light's back, and then, his eyes narrowing into smoky slits, wetted two fingers in the splatters of chocolate remaining on Light's chest and pressed them against the golden eyed boy's entrance. Light immediately let out a cry, his eyes screwing up in pain as L thrusted his fingers farther in, spreading them in a scissor-like motion that drew another wail from the brunette.

"Ahhh! Stop, it...it feels so bad, but so...so good," he whimpered, trying to pull away from the older boy. L wrapped his free arm around Light's waist and held him still, his fingers splaying out across the boy's chest and sticking, courtesy of the liquid chocolate. "Ryuuzaki!"

"I'm sorry Light-kun, but I needed to prepare you for what's to come." He withrawed his fingers from their tight sheath, the hand grabbing Light by the thigh, nails digging into paling flesh.

"Just do it Ryuuzaki. Now!" L nodded, his hair falling in ebon streams down his face. "Do it!"

Light wasn't prepared for what came next; L thusted his whole member inside the brunette, his lips forming a tight scowl as Light's anguished screams rang throughout the room. Even though the room was soundproof, there was a ten percent chance that Light screams would've been heard by anybody in the main investigation room, had anbody remained in the room that is.

"...Ryu...Ryuuza...zaki..." his face was welled up into an expression of uncontrollable pain, a seething anguish that practically seeped off the teenager's skin. His screams slowly died down to low sobs, but each one tore at L's heart and made him start to pull out. "NO! Ryuuzaki, leave it there," Light's pained whisper was barely audible, but L froze and stopped pulling out. Light, his arms trembling and eyes cinched shut, collapsed down onto the bed, his hips only remaining in the air by L's own force.

"Light-kun, are you alright?"

"Nnn..." his hiss was like a snake, threatening and laced with poison. "Ryuuzaki, it hurt so damn much," Light snarled, his auburn locks plastered to his skin with a sheen of sweat.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Just, take it slow," Light glanced behind him, narrowed eyes staring at L with a burning ferocity. "You said I was going to take it all, so fuck me dammit!" L blinked in suprise, but he did as the teen requested. He started to push in and out, his member throbbing and making Light hiss as a blend of pleasure and pain shot up his spine.

"How is that, Light-kun?"

"Faster," he growled under his breath, and an excited look started to enter L's eyes. He thusted faster, his hips smacking against Light's with a pleasing sound of flesh against flesh, a heat pooling in the detective's chest. Light snarled under his breath as he thrusted in time with L, the former pain replaced with a blinding sensation of sure bliss. "Faster dammit!"

"Gladly."

Their tempo increased, their skin a blur of white and tan flesh, eyes slitted like an animal's and teeth gnashing and grinding.

"Ahhh, Light-kun!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

Their tempo grew faster and faster, the pleasure hitting its bounds as L felt his balls rapidly tightening. "Light-kun, I'm going to cum!"

"Then do it," the younger boy called, his hand reaching blindly and grabbing L's own, the one that was situated on Light's hip. Their fingers threaded together, nails digging into palms and drawing faint imprints of bloody moons. The pain in Light's wrists grew as he forced himself back up, but the masochistic side in him revelled in it...the burning pain and blinding pleasure melded into one being. Suddenly, hot juices spurted forth from L's member and soaked Light's insides, the burning fluid making them cry out in esctacy. In a moment of sheer madness, L bit down on the tender flesh of Light's side, his teeth snapping through flesh and coating the brunette's skin in red sticky blood. "Oh wow..." Light collapsed onto bed, his smile one of perfect bliss, and he chuckled as L fell down on top of him, their sweaty skin making them stick to one another. Light winced as his wounded wrists were pinned underneath him, the dull pain radiating up his arms. L smirked at the sticky back of his partner, his hands rubbing up and down the auburn-haired boy's skin.

"Light-kun, that was..." L cut off, his expression shifting to one of pained guilt as he saw the claw marks running down Light's back and side, bright red and obviously bruising. His gaze shifted to stare at the viscious looking bite mark he'd inflicted, welling up and dripping dark blood. "Oh no. Light-kun, this is the second time I have wounded you tonight," L murmured guiltely, his fingers gently brushing the marks. Light hissed as L's cold fingertips brushed the wounds, but otherwise he gave no sign of feeling pain.

"It's ok Ryuuzaki. If I'd had the chance, I probably would've done the same," he panted, his fingers curling and uncurling in the soft sheets. "But you were my 'guard' Ryuuzaki," Light practically spat the word guard, "and I was the 'prisoner.'"

"Quite correct." The two laid in silence for several more minutes, but then L rolled off the sprawled out Light. He curled up beside the brunette, dark eyes sweeping the tired face, heavy lidded eyes, and impossible angelic features. "Light-kun?" Light focused his gaze, wincing as L ran his fingers over one of the bruises adorning his wrist.

"Yeah Ryuuzaki?"

"Did...did you enjoy yourself?" Light reeled back, his face registering suprise, but after a moment he gave a slight nod of his head. L sighed, a cheeky smile on his face, and burrowed his face into the crook of Light's neck. The brunette smiled, his hand coming up to curl in L's shaggy black hair. "I'm glad."

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?" L burrowed further into the crook of Light's neck, but his muscles lightly tensed to show that he heard.

"Yes Light-kun?"

"You do know that tomorrow I'm gonna be the guard, right?"

**Mwahahaha, the end! I am so writing another story along this lines, except that this one is gonna involve a staircase, chains, sweets, and much more yaoi!**

**Please review, I wanna know your guys' thoughts!**


End file.
